This invention generally relates to the field of C.C.T.V. (Closed Circuit Television) in a video surveillance application, more directly to a type of camera used to supply video images to a common multi or single camera recording device. These systems usually consist of a series of cameras placed strategically within a residential or commercial building in hopes of documenting a crime in progress and providing investigators with clues and leads to the people involved in the crime and ultimately bring them to justice.
The most difficult task for a C.C.T.V. installer is to be able to predict the path a potential thief will take while committing his/her crime and position cameras in those areas best suited for documenting the incident and provide a description of the suspect. When positioning those cameras the following things are taken into account; xe2x80x9cSuspect actionsxe2x80x9d, to identify the incident. xe2x80x9cSuspect clothingxe2x80x9d, to identify what he/she was wearing. xe2x80x9cSuspect facial featuresxe2x80x9d, to identify the person. The latter being important.
At present, C.C.T.V. cameras used for facial identification are being placed at entrances inside buildings facing, towards the door as clients enter the building. This has lead to consistently poor quality images due to the fact cameras, have to be placed on ceilings to avoid obstructing traffic and tampering and into the sunlight to capture people as they walk into the building. The height has resulted in the hats obstructing peoples faces and the intense sunlight has provided silhouette images of the subjects due to cameras automatically trying to adjust its iris to compensate for the intense xe2x80x9cbacklightxe2x80x9d.
Things have been attempted by manufacturers and installers to correct these problems, but nothing has been successful. xe2x80x9cBacklightxe2x80x9d compensation was developed for cameras, but it only works well in minor sunlight situations. Cameras have been positioned at doorways pointing down and across the door, keeping out of the sun, but distorting and obstructing the field of view further. Cameras have been installed in door frames, but was found to be labor intensive, not versatile and decreased the structural integrity of the door. Wide angle lenses have also been used to capture a larger area, which only makes the subject smaller, and more difficult to identify.
The primary object of the invention is to provide an apparatus that can overcome the problems experienced by conventional security cameras and their limitations to produce a superior image for the purpose of physical identification.
Another object of the invention is to provide a surveillance camera and method that utilizes all the elements needed for creating a precise image.
Another object of the invention is to provide a covert image gathering device.
Another object of the invention is to provide a secure, tamper resistant housing.
Another object of the invention is to provide a measuring scale for height identification.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accopanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present, invention is disclosed.
An apparatus for supplying visual images for the purpose of identification comprising: an imaging device that uses the element of outdoor light to illuminate it""s subject""s, capturing an individual""s arrival and departure of a building or structure, located directly in front of the subject to avoid physical obstructions and enable to the individual to approach the device without detecting it""s purpose to allow a high resolution/closeup image to be transmitted to a device.